Unexpected Day
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Having mutually broken up with TJ to stay friends, Cyrus Goodman goes the original boy of his dreams: Jonah Beck. After getting him as his, Cyrus shocks said boy with a unexpected fun day.


**UNEXPECTED DAY**

Chapter One.

Anyone who even expected that Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck could be in a relationship would have believed that Jonah would have been the one to wear the pants in the relationship. Both in and out of the sack. Cyrus was just too much of a submissive dork in the minds of many. Including his best friends Andi and Buffy. He was seemingly always asking for it, since he followed boys around like a loving puppy. The males were mainly his now ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend, but that didn't matter to the school population.

Seventeen-year-old Jonah Beck knew better of his boyfriend, however.

Cyrus's relationship with TJ Kippen had changed the dorkier boy and had taught the teenager what he liked in a relationship. Which was to be completely in charge of it. He wanted someone who shared his beliefs and was able to match his political ideals. Something that TJ had been able to do in spades, with the pair making a perfect pair and lasting a few years together until their romance and flirting moved into the _bedroom_.

According to what Jonah had gotten out of his new boyfriend, while the sex was _good; _it wasn't what they had expected and hoped for. There just wasn't the spark that both of them had dreamt about and their first time together just hadn't been magical. Discussions later and numerous reattempts at magical sex, had led the pair to realising that they might just be better as friends with very regular and fun benefits. Something that Jonah still allowed his boyfriend to occasionally enjoy, with Jonah finding himself not jealous that TJ would want to steal Cyrus back.

It was post break-up with TJ that Cyrus had realised something else. One of the reasons that the spark wasn't there, was that he subconsciously hadn't wanted his first time, was for him to be _bottoming _to TJ Kippen.

He had wanted to _top _his original dream boy, Jonah Beck.

The seventeen-year-old dreamt of Jonah Beck moaning his name as his cock slid deeper into his closest male friend. Jonah thrashing about and begging for release, as Cyrus controlled every part of his beautiful body.

A body that while not as defined as his ex-boyfriend, made Cyrus drool from the tiniest peak. With Cyrus's still finding himself watching as his boyfriend's shirt rode up to reveal his cute little belly-button or would lean back as Jonah leant forward, revealing the waistband of his boxer briefs to the horned up boy.

Something that hadn't stopped even while he was dating TJ.

Luckily for Cyrus, _his _Jonah Beck has no issue with showing a little skin for his best friend and boyfriend. Instead, it made the former Ultimate player a little giddy that while even dating another boy, Cyrus's eyes were for him.

With his desire for Cyrus's eyes on him that led to Jonah Beck finally jumping for his first _male _relationship when Cyrus Goodman came back on the market. Even if his best friends, Harris and Michael had been a little concerned about Jonah jumping into another relationship with one of the Good Hair Crew members since it had done him _so _well to date Andi Mack.

The relationship had shocked both boys however by going well, with Harris and Michael finding that Cyrus Goodman actually made a good boyfriend to their friend and unlike Andi, hadn't demanded that Jonah spend all of his time with the GHC. Even when Cyrus had _found _out about their 'occasional fun', Cyrus had encouraged Jonah to still share that fun with the boys. With the teen using it as a little leanway to get his own 'fun time' with TJ fully permitted. Even now Jonah had said that he didn't have to give it up, well before then. It was Cyrus pushing for their fun to continue that allowed Harris and Michael to know Cyrus was better.

It was just to Cyrus' luck that a few weeks into their relationship Jonah accidentally revealed a side that not many would expect of the musician.

Jonah Beck was a _submissive_.

He had slept the night at Cyrus' house while both parents were out overnight for some conference. Waking up to find his dimpled boyfriend busy in the kitchen wearing nothing but a cute little apron as he cooked up pancakes and hummed to himself. Already a pot of coffee was ready for his little journalist, knowing that Cyrus was grumpy in the mornings when he didn't get his coffee. A moment and sight that had the dark-haired boy's heart fluttering, wondering how on earth he got such a sweet yet sexy boyfriend.

Cyrus was groggy but smiling when he silently entered the kitchen and surprised Jonah by wrapping his arms around the short stud then planted a sweet kiss on his neck. Morning wood still up at attention, it grinded into Jonah's bare ass and much to Cyrus' happiness made the sexy boy shudder before he released what was quite possibly the cutest moan ever.

Without another word he continued to grind, even as Jonah struggled making breakfast with the feeling of a hard cock against his hole.

"C-Cyrus…!" He gasped, voice dripping with need, "C-cut it out… Mmh… I-I'm trying t-to make breakfast!"

"You're a much better breakfast, Jonah… can't I just eat you?" Cyrus's teeth grazed Jonah's neck, both hands wrapped tight around his chest and feeling up the stud's hardened nipples. The teen decided to tease his boyfriend a little when he saw the coffee pot on. "_Or _if you are desperate for some _coffee, _I could give you your _creamer_…"

Jonah shuddered at the mere thought, his grip turning red on the handle. "Cyrus! Are you always like this in the morning?"

"Just when a hot boy like you is around," Cyrus purred.

Deciding to tease his best friend a little, Jonah responded. "Ooooh, there is another hot boy like me around? Is Michael _here_? Or did you invite Teej over for a little Kippen in the middle?"

"I meant you brat!" Cyrus pouted, flicking his boyfriend a little. Following Jonah's chest with his fingers teasing every inch underneath that little apron, Cyrus felt his way slowly down until he was able to wrap a hand around his boyfriend's cock. Stroking along its length and grinding his own between the boy's smooth crack, Cyrus moaned in Jonah's ear. "Those pancakes will need cream, too… Such a dirty boy trying to turn me on with breakfast, naked like that!"

"I hope you're not talking about the _cream, _Gus attempted to give out at the Pancake Dinner we put on…" Jonah teased, making both boys shiver from the memory of Gus bringing back sour cream to use.

Cyrus sunk his teeth into Jonah's neck and slammed against the naked boy, wishing he wasn't in pyjamas. "You know what cream i'm talking about, Jojo… you want my cream, don't you?"

Feeling Cyrus nibble his way up to his ear, Jonah's breath was beginning to fail. Faltering under the pleasure, Jonah had to force himself to flip the pancake. One side now burned thanks to his boyfriend's dominant nature coming out. He had never seen Cryus like this, but god was it turning him on. With Jonah Beck even pushing his ass back and craning his neck to one side so that Cyrus could better bite and lick him.

"Sooo glad, Avi didn't beg to come over with me…" Jonah moaned, the short brown-haired boy hating how his little brother kept interupting his Cyrus sex-time.

"Why?" Cyrus said with a teasing tone, "I think it would be hot, two Becks stacked together…"

"He keeps trying to get what's _mine_…" Jonah pouted, despite feeling his cock twitched from being stacked on top of his little brother as his boyfriend pounded both of their asses.

Stroking his boyfriend's six-inch average thick cock, Cyrus's nose suddenly scrunched up at the smell of something burning. He looked down to see a pancake so black it could almost be charcoal sitting in his mother's favourite pan. As expected, anyone with the look of pleasure on their face that Jonah had right now would be too busy moaning to cook. His mouth wide open in a silent moan of pleasure, eyes scrunched shut like he was about to blow his load and dimples showing off just a little but. Cyrus loved those dimples so badly he leaned in and licked one, then gave it a little kiss to be sweet.

"You know JoJo, if you keep burning pancakes like that… I might have to invite Buffy over to cook for us and you know she would _love _you in that outfit…" Cyrus teased, knowing about Jonah's secret night with her on the basketball court.

With Buffy breaking down one night and admitting to him about the passion Jonah had shown and how she had just wanted him so badly at that moment. Although Jonah neglected to tell the _whole_ tale. Annoyingly in his boyfriend's mind, since Buffy had somewhat hinted towards there being a certain recording of it that their later-on third, Marty had made.

"Cyyyy!" Jonah pouted, while shaking his head with a whine, barely opening his beautiful green eyes. Glazed over with lust, he struggled in simply reaching over to turn off the stove. His next words purred were full of desperation and were hot enough to make Cyrus Goodman's cock throb: "Fuck meee…"

"Soon J-dawg… we have _all _day for that. You know my parents won't be home until late and you are not going home until tomorrow…" Cyrus purred, before pulling back enough to have his popular boyfriend whining louder.

Almost sulking at the loss of Cyrus' hand around his cock, Jonah moved over to scrape the burned pancake into the trash before setting the pan down in the sink. He could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him from the table, blushing a little at the look of hunger and lust in Cyrus' deep dark eyes. It was amazing that they had held off being so dirty for so long, only going as far as trading blowjobs and letting each other see their faces coated in thick cum. At least in the hours it had been since Cyrus's dual pairs of parents left town. Cyrus always loved watching the cum dripping from Jonah's face, a regular occurrence of their fucks before they were climbing into one of their beds and giving each other what they craved.

With his ass wiggling the shorter boy moved around the pretty kitchen getting everything ready. A large stack of pancakes oozing with golden syrup and coated with a mountain of whipped cream, eggs and sausages still with steam rolling off of them, a cup of coffee carefully brewed and with cream to form a heart floating on top. Even a few pieces of buttered bread, even if they both knew they would never get through all of this, it was a touching breakfast for the two.

After stacking all of their foods up onto a fine silver tray belonging to his boyfriend's mother, the seventeen-year-old heaved it up and carried it over to the dining table where his beautiful Jewish boy sat waiting. To his disappointment Cyrus still was dressed, though was palming an impressive bulge through his red-and-black checkered pyjama pants. The boys had pulled on some pyjama pants last night after their fun, just in case others came into the house.

Both knew that Andi wouldn't give them privacy for long enough to cover up, if she came to visit him.

A pouting Jonah stood there naked under his apron that came just below his cock, tenting heavily with his erect length thanks to Cyrus sexually torturing him. He set out two plates and proceeded to stack them both high with pancakes and other foods, watching his boyfriend moan at the scent of their breakfast.

He took his seat opposite Cyrus then started to nibble on a sausage while making direct eye contact. After a few seconds the pair break out into laughter at Jonah's attempt at a sexy joke.

"We _really _need to start having more sex education in school if you're using your teeth in a blowie…" Cyrus burst out laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the one who bit my balls," Jonah giggled loudly, cupping his sack under the table. "Or the jerk who didn't let me make you some cream before,"

"No, you bit Michael's!" Cyrus smirked, poking his tongue out.

With a sexy purr, Jonah swallowed his sausage and licked his lips. "Don't make me come suck that tongue, Cy…"

"Maybe _it _wants you to…"

Jonah felt the urge to knock away the plates and trays, crawl over the table and take his boyfriend then and there. But he was too nice to do that, so slid them aside first and did just that. Jonah got on his hands and knees and purred as he crawled along the table, loving the look of surprise on Cyrus' face and the audible gulp as he closed the distance between them. Tilting down Jonah pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, caressing Cyrus's cheek as they started to make out. His tongue sliding against the Jewish boy's lips asking for permission only to feel the other tongue poke into his own mouth.

Moaning and rolling his eyes back as Cyrus' tongue entered his mouth, the boy started to suck on the pinkness. Bobbing on it like a cock with a glazed look on his face. Utter pleasure being his cute boyfriend's submissive bottom, both relishing in its pleasures.

The break kiss and Cyrus grinned at the sight of his boyfriend on all fours, wearing _nothing _but an apron. He looked utterly divine. "F-Fuck J, you are soooo _hot_…"

He enjoyed the view for a few more seconds before dragging the other seventeen-year-old into another kiss.

Reaching up to grab Jonah's head and deepen the kiss, Cyrus played with the boy's wild brown locks. Pulling him closer but also getting to enjoy the boy who should have been _leading_ the GHC with hair like that. With Jonah's submissive side showing so prominently, it was a surprise to feel his hand suddenly move from the cheek down, gliding over Cyrus' bare pale chest until he reached his pants. Where Jonah slipped the hand inside, eager for a feel of Cyrus' thin six-inch cock and to give it a few strokes.

"Mmm… no undies, Cy? You so wanted me to just come over and suck this in bed, didn't you?" Jonah moaned between kisses, throbbing at the thought of a morning blowjob for his Jewish boy.

Cyrus smirked. "Well I thought _my boyfriend _would at least come and cuddle in my bed for our only night alone for _weeks_…"

"Well your boyfriend was sweet enough to make you breakfast," Jonah added and stole another chaste kiss as he stroked Cyrus' cock. Pumping up and down with his right hand nice and slow to make the cute Jewish boy moan. He made sure his head was low and ass high, wanting Cyrus to see his tanned ass wiggle when they kissed. "We should so eat… but you're so fucking hot I want you to take me. Here. On your table!"

"_How _about both… we eat as I take you right here…" Cyrus purred back, nipping at his boyfriend's bottom lip.

Jonah simply moaned before climbing down onto Cyrus's lap. Making a show of his biceps while peeling off that pesky apron and throwing it to the ground. Revealing his ripped six-pack, knowing that the younger boy got lost in the lines of definition and his cute innie belly button. Moaning louder as Cyrus gently started to touch him, fingers tracing the sexy muscles while the teenage boys started to grind into each other's painfully hard cocks.

"You are _soooo _hot…" Cyrus continued, as his hands continued to feel up his boyfriend's sexy muscular body.

"Mm, you gonna use my hot body?" Kissing eagerly, the musician lifted his ass up and down to mimic riding. Their first ever round of sex together he had been riding the sexy Jewish boy's dick, and both loved the moment of intimacy.

Cyrus grinned. "Middle School Cyrus would have _nutted hard _from the thought of Jonah Beck asking him that…"

With a little fake pout, Jonah stole a few kisses and whispered. "I miss Middle School Cyrus sometimes, you were so cute wanting me… but riding your cock makes me love High School Cyrus _way_ more!"

Kissing back with fiery passion, Cyrus grabbed Jonah at the hips and struggled to lift the teen up with his noodle arms. When the shorter boy helped out, he pushed Jonah back onto the table and watched his boyfriend spread open his legs then lift them up around his ear to reveal his tight toned boy hole. He took a thumb into his mouth to nicely lube it up before kneeling down and beginning to massage it up and down the smooth crack. Focusing on the tight hole and applying little amounts of pressure that sent jolts down Jonah's spine. Each time Cyrus would brush against the hole Jonah would shiver and moan the tiniest bit louder, his lips quivering with bliss waiting with anticipation for Cyrus to finger him already.

"You like my finger teasing your hole, don't you JoJo…" Cyrus smirked, loving the way Jonah Beck melted under his touch.

"Mmm," Mumbling and groaning, Jonah's ass moved around eagerly. "Please finger me, Cyrus!"

"Beg for it Jo, beg for your number one fan to finger your sexy ass…" Cyrus purred.

Biting his lip and whining for a moment, reluctant to beg, Jonah couldn't hold his tongue when the boy's fingernail scraped against his hole. "Please baby finger me already! I need to feel you in me. Stretch my hole open for your dick!"

Cyrus bit back a moan, the teen _knowing _that the other seventeen-year-old could do better.

"Come on Jonah, really beg for me_. Beg_ for it…" Cyrus purred louder, nipping at Jonah's ear lobe. His free hand moved tenderly up and down along Jonah's thigh, caressing his sweet boyfriend. Though as he was doing this Cyrus looked over at the syrup dripping pancakes and got an idea. "You know what… How about you let me do something instead? It's gonna be slimy though, and you _hate_ slime don't you?"

"Avi and his stupid slime room," The submissive boy shuddered, "So gross!"

Picking up a pancake, Cyrus took a nibble of it then held it over Jonah's washboard abs and allowed all of the sticky maple syrup to drool all over his boyfriend. Agonizingly slowly it dribbled down, seeping into every crack and making Jonah shudder from the cold and sensation of something so slimy coating his body. But Cyrus was licking his lips at the view, hardly stopping himself from leaning in and licking every drop.

"Damn… you somehow look even yummier with maple syrup over you…" Cyrus moaned, licking his lips and fighting the urge to lean in and lap it up as quick as he could. Something that lasted barely a minute before the short black-haired boy was burying his face into Jonah's chest and licking every drip of Maple syrup off his boyfriend. Loving how it was making Jonah squirm and whine from the _tickling _of his tongue.

Gasping and panting as the tickling sensations went to his head, Jonah thrashed about. Cyrus was licking around his nipples and teasing them with his teeth, giving both nubs little tugs to torture the brunette. "Cy-Cyrus! Please stop… I really want you to finger me,"

His boyfriend was lost in the pleasure of tasting every inch of Maple Syrup coated Jonah Beck abs and nipples. With the boy even reaching over and grabbing the squirt bottle and putting more of the tasty sugary liquid all over his boyfriend. "_Soooo _good…"

Allowing the boy to lavish his body, at the very least thankful he felt less slimy, Jonah laid there squirming and moaning happily.

Cyrus took Jonah's other nipple into his mouth and began to work it over with his tongue, circling the areola nice and slow. His chocolate eyes locked with the pretty green orbs of Jonah Beck, both boys able to see how badly the other wanted them. Which lead Cyrus to break away from the tanned pink nipple and begin to follow down one of the brunette's muscle lines. Worshiping Jonah's stunning form with his tongues and using both hands to caress his boyfriend.

"_God _I l-" Jonah moaned out, stopping himself before he fully said the word.

While both had a feeling, neither of them had said 'I love you' to the other yet and Jonah didn't want them simply coming out in the middle of sex. He wanted Cyrus to know just how beautiful he was when he told them.

Cyrus' heart throbbed when the word _almost_ came out, pausing for a moment above Jonah's member. After a few seconds he licked further down, but kissed along the musician's cock with a smirk. Lower and lower until reaching Jonah's perfect smooth bubble butt.

"Fuuuuck I love your ass!" Cyrus moaned, sticking his tongue out and prodding the twitching hole.

Jonah moaned loudly from the touch. "T-Take it then! F-Fuck me Cy…"

"Wait patiently, sexy." Instructed the Jewish boy with a surprisingly firm tone.

He spread the cheeks apart with his thumbs before running his tongue up the crack. Licking Jonah's hole slowly, flicking against the well used rosebud and making sure Jonah could _feel_ how much he loved these little moments with him. From waking up to a naked boyfriend making breakfast, all the way through to rimming the stud, Cyrus had been turned on by every single action Jonah had thrown at him. So Cyrus rewarded Jonah by sliding his tongue into the boy's hole and exploring inside.

As the tongue wormed inside of him, Jonah moaned loudly and started to pump his lengthy cock. Cyrus worked deeper into the tight tunnel, flicking inside and moaning softly. Every now and then pulling off to lick along the crack. No matter what it was, each action made Jonah moan his head off.

"Such a sexy butt, Jojo... Makes me wonder what Avi's little butt looks like up close, I remember when he flashed me…" Cyrus teased, rimming deeper and spreading the hole with his tongue.

"Annoying little brat…" Jonah grumped, sick of his little brother's attempts on _his _Cyrus.

Cyrus pushed in his thumb and jammed it into his boyfriend's tightness. "You're hot when you're jealous,"

Moaning loudly, Jonah couldn't help and protest. "Y-Your mine!"

Fucking Jonah deep and hard with his thumb, the Jewish boy slammed the digit in deep as he could. After a few thrusts he pulled it out and swapped for two fingers, beginning to pump it in and out of the sexy moaning boy's tight hole. "What if we shared your tight brother? He'd be sooo hot impaled on our dicks, right Jojo?"

Jonah muttered.

"R-Rather we impale - like - Buffy over Avi…" Jonah pouted.

Cyrus suddenly bit into his boyfriend's soft ass, pulling out his fingers and grabbing a fistful of the other cheek. "_SO_ hot, Jonah! But no girls I'm friends with. I _am _so not sleeping with Andi and Buffy… no offence to them but I can't picture my cock buried inside of them… Amber or Iris, _maybe…_"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_ Cyrus! Did you drink your coffee, grumpy boy?" The brunette giggled.

Cyrus smirked. "Well Mr. Buffy fucker who won't show me the video… I haven't got my coffee cause I got interrupted by a boy with the sweetest ass this side of America…"

Smirking right back with his dimples showing off, Jonah wiggled around on the table. "But you said none of the GHC, I know the rules!"

"No, I said _I _wasn't going to fuck them… and you can't _now. _Since _that_ was in the past, I want the video…" Cyrus grinned cheekily. The boy knew the loopholes, since he set that particular 'rule'. When all his boyfriend did was smirk, Cyrus rolled his eyes before getting up and leaning over to smash their lips together. A deepness to it, that dragged out a moan from both boys, or maybe that was their cocks grinding together and Cyrus thrusting his hips against Jonah. "Please Jojo! We could _watch it together_…"

Moaning and thrashing underneath, Jonah wrapped his arms around the Jewish boy and kissed him with heavy amounts of tongue. Frenching him until Cyrus broke the kiss to pout. "Maybe for your birthday! Now _PLEASE_ do me already! I didn't make breakfast naked for nothing…"

"Why didn't you keep your pyjama pants on until I came out?" Cyrus giggled, from the thought of Jonah doing it naked.

Wrapping his legs around the boy and using skills one would expect of Jonah Beck, pulled down Cyrus's pants from the back so he could feel his boyfriend's cock flat against his crotch. "So you would _FUCK ME!_"

"I would have been anyway…" Cyrus grinned, kissing his boyfriend as he grinded his cock against his boyfriends. Loving the way the pair matched in length, even if Cyrus's was a touch thinner.

Reaching back, Jonah grabbed Cyrus's soft ass and grinned. "So fuck me before I take this beauty again… Think I earned it with breakfast."

Cyrus giggled a little as he remembered the first time, Jonah topped him. The boy quickly learnt that while Jonah was the best bottom for him, he struggled as a top. He just couldn't dominate and make his ass almost sing, like TJ could. Not that it wasn't _good_, he just had better. "Oh, I think you have earnt this more…"

He gripped his cock and eased it lower, aiming at Jonah's hole and prodding the ring. Smearing in a little precum before pushing the thin pink head inside the tight hole. Right there on his kitchen table with Jonah's legs hugged to his chest and breakfast lying discarded, Cyrus used all the strength a seventeen-year-old nerd could muster combined with gravity to slam his thin length into toe sexy boy's tightness. Their bodies coming together hard, slamming balls deep inside of Jonah.

"Uuuungh, oh holy fuck! Cyrus!" Jonah gasped, the wind knocked from his chest. It felt like a sucker punch to his guts; he'd never felt that from Cyrus before. Yet, he was _LOVING _it and wanted it more. "F-Fuck… do that again! Shit, please do it more baby!"

Cyrus was surprised as they had never really been _rough_. The only reason he slammed like that was becuase of all the torture Jonah put on him this morning. But still, he pulled back until only the head remained before shoving it back in to make sure Jonah could feel the full length of his cock jammed deep inside. He felt the ass constricting around his cock, sucking him in deeper with every thrust. Jonah's moans of utter pleasure driving Cyrus to fuck his hole hard, giving more of those sucker punch thrusts to open his boyfriend's tightness wide open.

"Cyyyyyrus!" Jonah grunted, feeling his boyfriend was about to make him cum just like that. "Fuuuuuuck meeeeee!"

Cyrus felt like he was in a heaven made of pleasure as Jonah's ass tightened around his six-inch length, the older boy using that skilled hole to milk his boyfriend for all he had. After their morning of teasing and grinding, neither was going to hold back on the other. Least of all Cyrus, who had been twitching at the idea of pounding Jonah _hard_ since seeing the sexy musician wearing that slutty little apron with his butt pushed out prime for the taking.

It had been Jonah's ass that woke up Cyrus' cock that same morning, as he had woken with a softie until entering the kitchen. Those perfectly smooth, toned cheeks flexed every so slightly with their pale tan and tight pink hole hidden between the crack. It was an ass one could spend hours licking, feeling up and giving love bites. Jonah refused to call it a bubble butt, despite how it stuck out there as two smooth mounds Cyrus couldn't help but smack. Not too soft nor firm, they had a nice jiggle when smacked but the roundness made Jonah's ass worth a drool. When he bent over Cyrus could barely contain himself, watching as the smoothness pushed out at him with a whine and lip bite.

It was astounding that after seeing Jonah in such a position Cyrus hadn't gotten down on his knees, spread the cheeks open and dug in with his tongue.

At least his boyfriend was worth the wait, as now he was able to enjoy the tightness in whatever way he wanted. Which happened to be slowly pulling out his length so Jonah felt every inch of it and the tip throbbing against his tight ring, before the boy's cock rammed balls deep inside.

"Ungh, fuck me!" Jonah begged under his breath, grunting as his fingers clawed at the dining table. "Deeper, Cy… It's so good! How did you ever give this up?"

"Have you seen your ass, Jonah?" Fucking deeper inside the perfectly tight ass, Cyrus threw his head back before letting it hang low. His hips snapping each time the boy thrust into Jonah. "I couldn't wait to fuck your ass up when you were cooking,"

Jonah, in between his slutty moans of pleasure, smirked at Cyrus. "Th-that was the idea; I _wanted_ you to take me right there in your parent's kitchen!"

"Well you should have been _clearer_…" Cyrus teased.

"Gaaaaawd…!"

Two pairs of pink lips crashed together, full of complete and utter passion mixed with the heat of young lovers in the throws of intimacy. Even with sweat dripping from their foreheads, the heat bringing a red hue to their skin, the couple continued to drown in the ocean of their lust for one another. A muffled moan passed through one and into the other, a sweet sound swallowed lustfully. Each sound forced out, never escaping their lip lock, too engulfed in a passionate kiss to dare let it break. Jonah and Cyrus' bodies were intertwined, locked together like their lips. Neither willing to surrender their closeness.

Something that constantly reminded Cyrus that Jonah Beck was the _right _choice.


End file.
